The present invention relates to an X-ray lithography system using synchrotron radiation, and more particularly to the system having an improved mirror mechanism in the beam line.
The X-ray lithography system using synchrotron radiation including an x-ray beam having 4 to 20 .ANG. wavelength, that is, a soft X-ray beam, comprises a beam line structure connected to a storage ring and an X-ray lithography exposure apparatus connected to the beam line. In the storage ring, electrons run along a curved locus and strong synchrotron radiation such as soft X-rays are produced. That is, the storage ring is used as an X-ray source. The X-rays emitted from the storage ring travel in the long beam line structure, and are introduced into the X-ray lithography exposure apparatus in which a wellknown X-ray lithography is conducted. The X-rays have a uniform intensity in the horizontal direction which is in parallel to the electron locus plane in the storage ring, however, it has a sharp intensity distribution in the vertical direction perpendicular tot he locus plane. More particularly, at the X-ray exposure apparatus which is separated about 5 to 10 m from the storage ring, the effective cross-sectional area of the X-rays become about 50 mm in the horizontal direction and about 5 mm in the vertical direction, for example. Therefore, a sufficient exposure area in the apparatus cannot be obtained in the vertical direction. To solve the problem, R. P. Haelbick et al. proposed in Journal of Vacuum Science and Technology, Vol. 1, No. 4, October-December, 1983, pp. 1262 to 1266, entitled "Design and performance of an X-ray lithography beam line at a storage ring" a new system in which a mirror is installed in the beam line structure between the storage ring and the exposure apparatus and rotates the mirror to scan the X-rays vertically on the mask in the exposure apparatus. However, in this case, a mask pattern of the mask cannot be precisely transferred to a resist film on a work piece, such as, a semiconductor wafer. That is, run-out errors are produced in peripheral portions of the exposure areas, of 20 mm.times.20 mm to 50 mm.times.50 mm.